


Working up the Nerve

by Shaddyr



Series: HP Poetry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Poetry Style:acrosticWritten for:Dreamwidth HP-Poetic Prompt 119: Dry





	Working up the Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I tried to line up the words to better illustrate the acrostic, but the formatting didn't quite cooperate.

His mouth was parched **D** ,  
                              so ne **R** vous,  
                he could hardl **Y** breathe.

                        He cleare **D** his throat,  
 wiped his hands on his **R** obes  
           and made his wa **Y** across the room.

                      He stoppe **D** in front of Potter;  
         it was now or neve **R**.  
                                      " **Y** ou want to… come with me to Hogsmead tomorrow?"


End file.
